


keeping me close to you

by alotofphandoms



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospital, Kissing, M/M, Nurse Isak, SKAM, Shared Skin, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofphandoms/pseuds/alotofphandoms
Summary: Isak and Even are soulmates with shared skin. Any mark made on them shows up on the other.





	keeping me close to you

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to take a break from my other fics and throw this idea out there. If you like it leave me a comment and maybe I'll make this a series in this universe. Also, if you like this, I have lots more fics so you can read those as well.

 

 

It was always a nice reassurance, to see a scratch or a mark appear on his skin from his soulmate.  Isak had met Even six years ago at the age of seventeen, but he's shared his skin with him for his whole life. It was still something he hasn't gotten used to. At first, he got used to the bruises and cuts and the small notes to take meds. Occasionally they would have a conversation but the soulmate bond wouldn't allow their last names to be revealed. The bond was nice but it wasn't supposed to aid in the two soulmates meeting in superficial ways, all of that was up to the universe. Eventually Even switched schools to go to Nissen, and Isak immediately recognized that they had a matching set of doodles on their wrists from Even getting bored in his trigonometry class.

Falling in love was easy for Isak and Even, and nothing had ever felt better. Soon they continued to achieve their dreams, side by side. Even went to film school and was working on moving up in the professional world. He currently was a personal assistant on a film set, working day and night and still trying to work on his own feature film script. Isak was working just as hard, having just graduated from pre-med school, he was a nurse in a hospital, working tirelessly. His hours were long and felt like they never ended but it helped pay the bills, and of course, it was what Isak was passionate about. So during those long hours, it always felt so good to have the reassurance of his and Even's shared skin. 

He was on his lunch break when a small paper cut appeared on his index finger. He pulled out a pen and drew an arrow in blue pen, pointing to the cut and writing a little note on his hand.

_I see you got into another fight with the copy machine today._

The black ink appeared quickly and Isak watched with a small smile. Somehow, even from opposite sides of the city, it felt like they were together. 

**Actually I got bumped up to script supervisor! I was flipping the pages too fast :/ But now I have a pen!**

Isak smiled at his goofy boyfriend. He moved down to scribble a smiley face on his wrist. 

_Proud of you baby, how are you doing?_

**I'm great, we're wrapping up soon since it looks like it's gonna rain but then I can come stop by and see you**

_Even, I work in the ER, you can't just stop by to see me, even though the thought is sweet. How about just head home and I'll try to get off at 21._

**_Okay. Baby I miss you but I gotta get back to work_ **

_Okay, love you._

Isak watched as Even drew a little cartoon version of himself with heart eyes and a wide smile. Isak giggled out loud, even if he looked crazy staring at his arm all alone in the hospital break room. 

"You and Even are horribly disgusting." Isak looked up to see Sana walking in, giving him a glare that turned into more of a smirk.

"Oh like you and Yousef are any better?" Isak shot back but she smiled almost evilly.

"We don't write during work. We're actually busy doing our jobs." She said, and Isak just rolled his eyes as he cleaned up his lunch. 

"Whatever, Sanasol." He sassed, before going back to the reception desk. He had two new patients to work with. Being a nurse was extremely trying because you basically had to do everything and deal with patients who often didn't trust you because you didn't have the title of doctor. It was all ridiculous. 

From inside the hospital, Isak took note of the heavy rain outside, it was turning into a proper storm. He took his pen and wrote a little note on his inner arm. 

_Hey babe, you alright?_

He didn’t get an answer 

It was almost 17 when he was taking a patient's vitals and an array of scratches and cuts appeared all over his hands and arms. Isak dropped the needle, making Sana look at him immediately with horror written in her eyes. Isak watched as horrible bruises and large cuts formed all and the patient gasped loudly.

"Sir, your... your face." She stuttered out, making Isak touch his face warily, fear rushing through his body like aderline.  _Even, what happened to you?_

"Isak, don't panic." Sana came over to him and gripped his wrist soothingly. Isak was starting to hyperventilate. 

"What - What happened? What's going on?" Isak stumbled over his words, but Sana shushed him.

"It's gonna be okay, let's figure out where he is," Sana reassured but she looked scared and it worried him immensely. This hasn't ever happened. Actually, it happened once, Even broke his arm when he was 10 and little 7 year old Isak had to walk around with a bruised up, scarred arm. This was  _much_  worse. 

Suddenly there was shaky, smeared black ink appearing on the wrist that had a few less cuts.

**Karl Johans Gate big crash sleep love you Isak love**

Isak burst into tears, sobs racking his chest. This feeling was agonizing. Sana quickly pulled him out of the patient's room and led him to the front desk.

"His soulmate's just been in a huge crash on Karl Johans gate, call an ambulance." She demanded. The receptionist took a moment to gape at Isak's face, meaning it must look terrible. Isak couldn't stop shaking and crying, this was it, this was the end of his world. He couldn't stop staring at his bruised, marked up arms, and he couldn't imagine what the rest of his body looked like. He didn't want to imagine it. "Hurry!" Sana shouted, making the woman call 911.

"What's his name?" The receptionist asked, making Isak sputter.

"Even Bech Naeshiem." He answered while Sana ran her hand up and down his back soothingly. "He-He's blonde and tall with blue eyes. He's in a silver car, er minivan, I guess." He tried to give the best description but it was pretty hard when He was staring at Even's last note.  _This can't be his last note._  This will not be his last note ever. 

"Okay, ambulances are on the way, he'll be here soon." The receptionist told him, but he was barely able to concentrate on anything. He wanted to leave. He wanted to wake up because there's only one way this is happening, and it's got to be a nightmare. Isak squeezed his eyes shut, over and over again. Then he was being led away to the on-call room. Sana sat him down on a bed and crouched down in front of him, her soft brown eyes staring up at him, soothing him just a little bit.

"Isak, everything's going to be okay." She assured, "It's a car crash and if he was able to write you that note then he's gonna be alright. The doctors here will treat him and he'll be all good." She told him and his breathing slowed a little bit. She was right. If it was really bad, he would've been knocked unconscious or worse - died on impact. But he wrote Isak a note, and he was able to remember the street he was on, it'll be okay. Even will survive. 

"I won't lose him." Isak mumbled, mainly to himself. Sana gave him a sweet, reassuring smile that made him feel just a little bit better.

"You're not going to lose him." She said and came to sit next to him on the bunk bed. She slung an arm around his shaking shoulders and rubbed his arm soothingly for a few minutes. Eventually, they became restless and needed to get back to the ER, to wait for Even to come through the doors.

Isak had never wished to see Even on a stretcher, but somehow it was a relief.  _He's alive._  Three paramedics rolled him into Isak and three other nurses, including Sana. There were more stretchers with other injured people but Isak had tunnel vision right now, making him focus only on Even. They all quickly brought him to a room, and it was the longest couple minutes Isak's ever experienced. He tried to detach himself, like always but this was impossible. This was Even, this was his soulmate, breathing into an oxygen mask and bleeding from about twenty different cuts including one on his neck, presumably from the seatbelt digging into him but that same scar is on Isak's neck as well, which must have been the thing that scared the receptionist the most. 

As soon as they got to the room they lifted Even into a bed and cut him out of his clothes. Isak never thought he would hate taking off his boyfriend's clothes, but here he is. The head nurse called out demands for each of them to take care of which Isak used to distract him from another nurse plucking large pieces of glass from his left arm and torso. Even whined and fidgeted, so Isak carefully took his right arm and kissed his bloody hand. Even looked over and blinked rapidly.

"Isak," Even sighed in relief. "I love you." He huffed out before Isak inserted a needle into his arm to pump morphine into his system. The morphine instantly calmed him and made his whole body relax into the bed. Isak went to work on cleaning up and disinfecting the scratches on his face. He wiped away the blood, caressing Even's face gently, making Even relax further and look up into his eyes. Even's bright blue eyes looked scared but also relieved. 

"You're okay, you're safe," Isak told him, as the other nurses continued to clean up wounds and check for anything serious. Isak carefully took time to bandage up the cut on his neck, which wasn't that deep, and the ones on his face, just to soak up the blood. Even looked at him with a tiny smile on his lips and a lovesick gaze in his eyes that distracted Isak for a heavenly moment.

"He needs stitches, this cuts too deep," Sana shouts out, inspecting a large cut on the inside of Even's wrist that wouldn't stop gushing blood. Isak felt sick, and he's never felt that way about blood. This was his job every day, but seeing Even like that made him want to break down. 

"I was wondering why I felt so dizzy." Even chuckled lightly, and Isak didn't have the strength to roll his eyes but he wanted to. Even in the face of danger, Even has to make dumb jokes. Another nurse quickly took Sana's place and went to work on stitches, Isak moved Even's face to look towards him instead of his skin being sewn up. Even gave him another small smile, even if it was weak and shaky. A couple minutes later a doctor came in and checked Even and his vitals. The other nurses all left, except for Isak. The doctor looked up at him as he finished checking Even's pupils.

"What happened to you, kid?" Dr. Hansen asked. As he was about to answer, Even spoke up, a little loopy from the morphine still being pumped into his bloodstream. 

"He's my soulmate, isn't he beautiful?" Even smiled, the doctor looked between the two of them.

"Oh yeah, stunning." Dr. Hansen said, flatly. Isak blushed from embarrassment. Even smiled wider though.

"I'm super lucky." He said, and the doctor just continued to inspect his vitals. 

"Have you checked out his right wrist?" Isak asked, holding up his own to show the black and blue wrist. The doctor nodded.

"We'll need to do some x-rays, but it definitely looks broken." Dr. Hansen tells him. He continues to write down notes on a clipboard, before looking up to see Isak is still in the room, staring at Even. "We don't need any nurses." The doctor told them. 

"I'm not leaving," Isak announces, throwing his arms up a little because it's so obvious. He's not about to leave his soulmate in a hospital room.

"Valtersen, you need to get back to work. Your boyfriend will be fine, he just needs a cast and a little supervision. He got very lucky and will most likely go home tonight." Dr. Hansen sighs. Isak huffs.

"Fine." He steps forward and kisses Even on the head. "I'll see you later, after I clock out." 

"Okay, bye baby." Even smiled and stared up at him. Slowly, Isak left the room, hating the feeling of leaving Even behind in a hospital bed. 

At 19:00, Isak had finished all his rounds and made his way back to the front desk. He leaned over and asked the receptionists if there was any way he could clock out earlier.

"We could ask Mrs. Bakkoush to stay later to cover your hours." One of them said, and Isak sighed. He hated doing that to Sana but he couldn't stand not being by Even's side, especially as the bruises on his skin were only getting darker. They paged Sana and she came to the desk, agreeing right away, and Isak thanked her immensely before she stopped him.

"Go to Even, he's getting his cast." She told him, pushing him in the direction of Even's room. Isak quickly clocked out and practically ran to Even's room. When he got there, another nurse was wrapping his arm in a cast. 

"Can I take over?" Isak asked, and the nurse just shrugged and handed over the bandage, and left. Isak continued wrapping the cast. 

"How are you?" Even asked, smiling brightly.

"Not well, Even." He sighed, not understanding how Even was so calm, and smiling too.

"Baby, why not? I'm perfectly fine. It wasn't even  _that_  bad." Even said, but it just made Isak angrier. 

"You're not fine, you have stitches on one arm and I'm putting a cast on the other. This is not what 'fine' looks like." He huffed. Even brought his other hand to rub at Isak's arms.

"I'm here though, and I'm okay. I'm alive." He said, quietly, making tears spring to Isak's eyes.

"Sorry, I was just... really scared. All the... cuts and stuff terrified me." Isak told him, finishing off his cast and setting his arm down. Even stared up at him as their eyes met.

"I can imagine." He said lowly, eyes scanning all over Isak's face. "Sorry about all the cuts, people are going to be worried about you for a while." He chuckled but Isak didn't want to laugh. He stared at him for a moment before throwing himself at Even, wrapping his arms around his neck, carefully but firmly. Even wrapped his arms around Isak's waist, not as tight as he wanted to but it still soothed Isak a lot. 

"I love you, Even, so much. I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispered into Even's neck. He felt Even burrow his nose into his curly mess of hair. 

"Baby I'm not going anywhere." He whispered, but Isak couldn't forget the panic he felt seeing that last note. Isak felt his throat close up and tears welled up in his eyes. He crawled up onto the hospital bed and wrapped his legs around Even’s waist. “Isak, you’re at work.” He chuckled, but Isak let out a sob, making Even hold him tighter.

“I clocked out to be with you.” Isak whimpered.

“Issy, don’t cry, everything’s alright.” Even told him, rubbing his good arm on Isak’s back, and pulling him closer. Isak let his tears fall down Even’s neck.

“I need you, Even, I can’t be without you.” He cried, bringing a hand up to grip onto Even’s hair at the back of his head.

“You don’t ever have to be without me.” Even assured him, pulling back a little and straightening Isak up, to look at his red, tearful face. “We’re gonna be okay, this was just a car crash. It happens to people all the time. And look, I’m okay. I’m just a little beaten up but I’m healthy and walking and talking. Isn’t that good?”

“How are you so positive?” Isak chuckled out, with tears still streaming down his face. He brought both his hands up to wipe his tears away. Even pushed his hair back lovingly.

“I understand how you feel though. If you were in this hospital bed, I’d be freaking out a lot more than you.” Even smiled, making Isak chuckle again. He nodded, imagining how Even would probably be pacing the room and voicing all his overly dramatic worried thoughts. Isak supposed that was just another thing they had in common. “Remember when you passed out from dehydration and–“

“You quit your job to come see me immediately.” Isak finished, smiling at the ridiculous memory. Even laughed.

“They wouldn’t let me go, I had to quit!”

“You really didn’t have to,” Isak told him, chuckling lightly. Even smiles wider, pulling Isak closer to him.

“Kiss me, please, I’ve wanted a kiss from you all day-“ 

Isak cut him off, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend passionately. He wrapped his arms around Even’s neck and pulled himself closer to sit snugly on his lap. Even pulled him closer, sighing into his mouth. It all felt so relieving after the terrifying day they’ve both had. 

“Can we go home?” Even asks against his lips. Isak smiles, pressing his lips to his soulmate’s again.

“Of course.” He hums, and they smile at each other lovingly. 

“Okay I know you’ve had a rough day, but you two are disgusting.” Both boys looked up suddenly to see Sana leaning in the doorway. 

“Shut up!” They shouted in unison but they didn’t care, at least they were disgusting together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this my lil chicken nuggies. if you liked it, let me know and leave a comment. if you like this universe, please tell me and if you have any requests or ideas for me, please comment them. thank you so much for reading 
> 
> <3
> 
> p.s youtuber fic coming soon :)


End file.
